Double Trouble
by animeshipper000
Summary: Shido has known the Yamai twins since childhood already but after some time, the childhood friend thing gets old for the twins and they try to allure Shido to see them as women already. Will Shido reciprocate their feelings or will their feelings be crushed by Shido? Read to find out. Four possible outcomes shall be introduced and there shall only be one true outcome. This is an AU
1. Prologue

It's been years since Shido met the Yamai twins. The three of them knew each other since childhood, so what could possibly separate them from this special relationship the three of them had? Absolutely nothing! Except maybe some sort of love triangle between the three, or a certain beautiful Spirit that appeared before Shido after a spacequake occurred…

Their world was turned completely upside-down when that happened. They met each other less and less in each passing day until they were just like strangers to each other. The three of them still talked to each other every now and then, but their conversations grew shorter by each passing day since they had nothing to talk about. The Yamai twins missed those days where they would speak to each other nonstop until Shido's little sister would intervene in the conversation.

Yamai Kaguya couldn't take this anymore! They used to be very close to each other in their younger years, but ever since a third party arrived in the scene, their bond slowly disappears little by little which she plans to stop soon.

The only question that is left with the Yamai twins is, how are they going to get Shido to become closer to them again? They wanted to renew this bond with him using something special since they were both already mature and alluring in their teenaged stage. They agreed to end this small sibling rivalry with a small action which most people call, a date.

The one who suggested this idea was none other than the cold one of the Yamai twins, Yuzuru. They managed to get some dating advice from a clueless Itsuka Kotori who had no knowledge that they were going to attempt to hit on her brother. The Yamai twins were also close to Kotori since they kept teasing her about bathing with them when they were younger which Shido doesn't allow but the Yamai twins still do it.

"Oi, Yuzuru… When are we gonna start the operation?" The more petite twin crossed her legs as she lied down on the couch, watching the weather channel. "I'll be the one to get him back to us though. Windy days are perfect for these types of occasions! Shido won't know what hit him!"

"Fact: Windy days are indeed perfect for this plan…" The more endowed twin stared at her sister as she spoke in a slight monotone voice. "Speculation: Shido will have no other choice but to notice us more after this…"

"For once, I agree with you, Yuzuru. He's been taking us for granted ever since he met that Tohka! I know that we aren't classmates in Raizen High school but give me a break!" Kaguya gave a big sigh as she lied down on the couch waiting for Shido to come in. "I wish he would at least eat with us up on the roof at least once in a while. Just because it's windy… what's wrong with eating lunch on the roof in a windy day?"

"Answer: Maybe Shido doesn't want to see…" Yuzuru muttered as she sat beside her twin sister and watched the weather forecast with her. "Possibility: Shido just might have not wanted to since he actually did really want to see what is under our uniforms but hides his true intention from us…"

Their conversation continued on until someone knocked on the front door which excited the twins. The reason they were able to stay at the Itsuka residence is that they were able to get to Kotori, making her give them spare keys to the house.

The one who entered the house was their target, Itsuka Shido, the person they were planning to allure. He remained too ignorant towards the two of them which made them feel slightly annoyed about their childhood friend and how dense he was to their advances. Kaguya seems to show more annoyance towards this while Yuzuru seems to try to bottle up her feelings but it could be seen that she is indeed also annoyed by his actions.

"Oh, Kaguya-san, Yuzuru-san, what are you doing here? If I knew you were coming over, I would have come home earlier. Sorry, Tohka and I had something to do at school."

Shido's words seem to add more fuel to the fire since it managed to spark the anger of the Yamai twins who were now gazing at him with a death glare.

"Eh? And what were you so busy doing at school with your beloved Tohka?" Kaguya asked, forcing herself to not get too angry.

"The teacher asked me to send the class' Algebra homework to the teacher's lounge, and Tohka wanted to help." Shido answered honestly, a little confused as to why his two childhood friends were starting to get quite personal.

"Inquiry: Why must you be so dense, Shido?"

"Dense? What do you mean by dense, Yuzuru-san?"

"Answer: You're always talking about this Tohka whenever you are in front of us. It really hurt our feelings, you know…"

"Yuzuru-san…"

"All we want is for you notice us as girls! All this time, you just treated us as your childhood friends! Is it so hard for you to understand that?!"

"What do you mean by that, Kaguya-san? You even forced me to bathe with the both of you when we were kids!"

"T-That was when we were Elementary School! This is different…" Kaguya flustered by the memory of that event "That was in the past… You used to talk to me and Yuzuru so much that our parents would have to take the phone away. But now… you don't even spend recess with us anymore. All you do is keep talking about her…"

Shido looked at his two childhood friends, realizing his mistakes. Maybe he has been neglecting them a bit, and maybe he could have at least introduced Tohka to them. He was sure that they would get along, too. However, he knew that he had to be careful with Tohka. If anything happened that made her become unstable, he would never forgive himself.

Would they even believe him if he told them about Tohka's secret? About everything that was going on in his life? He liked to think that they would. After all, they had sworn to always tell them the truth when they were children. If they knew the truth, then maybe the twins would calm down. He would be breaking a lot of rules by telling them, though, but he was prepared for that.

"Kaguya-san…Yuzuru-san… I never wanted the both of you to think that way but-" Shido considered what would happen once word got out that he had told innocent people about the Spirits, but he was prepared to face the consequences "You may not believe this but… well, the truth is, Tohka is actually… a Spirit…"

The Yamai twins looked at Shido, not fully understanding what he was saying.

"Those spacequakes that happen, those are actually Spirits like Tohka. My little sister, Kotori, she's actually a leader of a giant airship called Fraxinus, and they're trying to defeat Spirits."

"So where do you come in?" Kaguya asked, a little sceptical about her friend's explanation.

"The way they're trying to beat them… is by increasing their affection towards me so I could seal their powers… by kissing them…"

The Yamai twins were dumbfounded by his statement and didn't believe him at all. Sweet little Kotori being the commander of a giant airship? Tohka being the one that caused the spacequakes? Who in their right mind would believe that? Still, Shido was their childhood friend. They had to at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Reaction: We think that the story you gave was a complete lie."

Shido jumped at Yuzuru's harsh explanation.

"But we will believe you for now." Yuzuru hugged Shido's left arm which made him fluster a bit from feeling a soft curve from Yuzuru. "Fact: We both missed you Shido, and we hope that you feel the same way about us."

"Of course we trust you, Shido but if this is some kind of mean prank, you're gonna get it!" Kaguya tried to sound haughty and in command, but her Tsundere personality made it all too clear that she did believe him "But, you know… Seeing you with Tohka makes us feel… well, a little jealous…" She fiddled with her fingers in anxiety.

Nowadays, it was almost impossible for them to talk, even though they were only one class away. The Yamai twins aren't going to take this change lightly. They always try to think of a way to bring Shido back to his senses and return to them so that it could be like their childhood days.

Both of the Yamai twins wanted Shido back equally but their desire to have him has escalated with each passing day of their teenage years. They weren't really interested in romance in their elementary school days, but that soon changed in middle school. They soon started to see him differently, wishing to become more than just mere friends with the kind boy.

But the question still remained; Who does Shido like more?

This was a question that has always perked up their interest. Did he like the slim and cheerful, albeit a little loud and restless Kaguya or did he like the more well-endowed, calm and analytic Yuzuru? They argued over this question multiple times, but would always reconcile. It wasn't like either of them was getting anywhere closer to Shido by fighting.

Shido just couldn't respond to their pleas to make everything back to the way it was. There was Tohka that really needed him due to her extreme childish personality and lack of knowledge in the world, so he can't just leave her all by herself. In fact, telling a child to drive a car on the highway was safer than that! Who knows what Tohka might do by herself?

"E-Eto… Kaguya-san, Yuzuru-san… I'm doing this because Tohka needs someone to guide her in her new life, so I have to be with her so that she wouldn't do anything dangerous to herself and the people around her…" Shido explained while giving a small frown which remained unseen by the Yamai twins "Please forgive me…"

"Retaliation: You have no need to apologize to us Shido…" Yuzuru was once again, the first one to react as she gave a small face filled with sorrow as she looked at the confused face of her childhood friend. "Request: All we ask is one day to be with you… but with only one of us…"

"Same here! I want to be with you for at least one day as much as she does…" Kaguya agreed with Yuzuru which meant that the both of them were truly serious and this had no joke in it. "So please, don't look at us like we're just your childhood friends anymore. And seriously, can't you just go one day without having to pamper Tohka that much?"

Their words started to shoot through Shido's heart like poisoned bullets. He started to realize how he couldn't even spend much time with the people he knew as much as before. Tohka was someone he can't just abandon but the Yamai twins were the same to him, irreplaceable people in his life. He knew them longer but that still wasn't enough to stop him from getting closer to Tohka. She was his responsibility, after all. What was a man supposed to do?!

He had a hard time processing these new thoughts in his head so much that he almost had a mental breakdown. Yes, Kaguya and Yuzuru had a point… he didn't really see them as women but as the typical childhood friends which you would ignore at times.

Tohka on the other hand is just one person that he must not ignore since she is a dangerous Spirit who could get her powers back if he isn't careful. Tohka's mood meter is as high as always but that can't stop Shido from worrying at all. One wrong step and he just might plunge to failure and accidentally unseal Tohka's powers. His decision at this stage is now extremely crucial…

Will he pick one of his two childhood friends to go on this date or will he go with his sense of duty and be with Tohka? This thought just keeps hurting his head and making him get second thoughts but he knows that picking one would be the only way to stop the pain in his head… He gave a deep breath and glanced at the Yamai twins once again before speaking to them once again.

"Kaguya-san, Yuzuru-san…" He mumbled with a slight sorrowful tone as he looked at the now matured Yamai twins, wearing their school uniform.

"H-Hai?" Kaguya was taken aback before recovering from the sudden words spoken by Shido.

"Response: What is it, Shido?" Yuzuru remained with her poker face as she stared at Shido, hiding her face full of anxiety.

"I've been thinking long and hard on who I'm going to pick and I'll be saying it right here, right now with no regret…" Shido gulped as he saw the surprised faces made by the Yamai twins who have gained interest in learning about his decision which didn't really quench the nervousness felt by the boy.

"Well?! Who is it then?!" Kaguya demanded for the answer already as impatience grew.

"Command: Say it now Shido… we both want to know already…" Even the coolheaded twin felt impatience towards Shido's next answer.

"I pick—"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks and Appreciation to Festus Flare for being my Beta and rewriting Chapter 1! Thank you, bro!**

**To be continued...**


	2. Twin Route 1

**Twin Route: Both**

* * *

"I pick… the both of you!" Shido managed to find in himself the best answer he could think of… He could go with both of them and at the same time Tohka anyway… hopefully. His answer surprised the Yamai twins to the core… Can he really pick both _that _causally?! "I can't just pick one of you so why can't I pick the both of you then? There won't be any problem with that solution, right?" He already decided as he gave a soft smile as he looked at the dumbfounded twins.

The twins decided to try to make some sort of rebuttal but it took a while even for the calculating Yuzuru to think of one… Kaguya had the same reaction as well… they both felt quite annoyed by Shido… Really… how could just pick the both of them like it was some kind of joke? He truly _was_ a bit dense after all…

The twins started glaring at Shido like it was impossible to do something like that… 'How can you even date two girls like us at the same time anyway?' They pondered about this question and what might Shido do to be with the both of them…

The date has been planned out already by Shido in his mind. They were going to have one date and one chance to make Shido see them in a different perspective… The Yamai twins kept teasing him at times just to get his attention but all that did was frighten him in those times… They seem to try to loosen Shido up but their actions cause Shido to tighten up instead… Most girls would have just given up… or throw in the towel already but the Yamai twins were tenacious… They would never just accept the possible fact that Shido would ultimately ignore them… There was no way that would ever happen!

At least the Yamai twins had something to look forward to tomorrow… This was their very first time to go with Shido in some kind of date… to make it even more complicated… he's dating two of twins at the same time! One thing which can even make the analytic twin resort to do some sort of secret fangirling in the inside… Of course, the one showing most eagerness was the more aggressive twin, Kaguya.

The day tomorrow is a Saturday, a perfect day to have a date with someone… The only thing that Shido should worry about though is: If one of the Spirits he managed to seal is actually around the area, which he plans to bring the twins to… Whatever's going to happen in that day, there is still one thing for sure…

**Tomorrow is going to be a big day…**

He must not fail in dating the both of them… even if it may prove to be a very difficult task… The Yamai twins have already left him and went out of the house to go home and so… he was now alone. He used that time to finish all the homework he had for school so that he wouldn't be burdened with them in the next day… Algebra is one of his stronger subjects and so he breezed through his Algebra homework in 5 minutes since it wasn't all that long.

After what he did, he prepared the food for Kotori and himself and ate a small dinner. He didn't have so much motivation in eating which worried the younger sister but she decided not to nosy about it and keep eating. When he has finally finished with his dinner, he left the dining room.

He then bathed in his bathtub and continued thinking of the two childhood friends he was about to go _in a different level _with… He slowly sank his head under the clear lukewarm waters as he gave a deep breath to himself as continued this action until 10 minutes… He just needed to get a quick soak before he could go to sleep so he went out of the bathtub and cleared away the water. He wore his bathrobe to dry himself up then eventually wore some pyjamas he had.

All he needed to do know was to picture this _date _with the Yamai twins… and go with the best choices he can think of… dating two of the Yamai twins is quite an achievement when you think about it. Two girls who are almost the opposite of each other… with their love interest focused on one boy… now that's just hard to do… Please, they are twins liking the same guy. The date won't be _that _easy as compared to some other dates he had.

After all these thoughts crossed his mind, he went to his futon and gave a deep yawn as he felt his eyelids grow heavy… He needed all the energy he could conserve if he wanted to date both of the Yamai twins… He slowly closed his eyes and let his body take over. No dream was dreamt that night… He could barely even sleep. All he could think of are the Yamai twins…

**Date, date, date…**

These were the words that kept popping in his mind… It prevented him from having a proper rest. He covered his face on the pillow, hoping to get some rest from doing so and it worked! After blocking his ears with pillows, he managed to calm down from all these voices speaking in his head… He later slept soundly and hoped for the best to happen in this date he was about to have with the twins tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day…_

It was 7:00 am in the morning… The date should start by 8 so Shido should be early by then but he just can't wake up. Those voices in his head that night took a toll on him. If Kotori hadn't jumped on him to wake him up, he'd probably be late. Kotori was wearing her white ribbons that time which explains the part where she was jumping on her brother to wake him up.

The reason for this is simple. Shido instructed Kotori (who was using white ribbons that time) to wake him up at 7 in the morning sharp, so that he could be early for his date (he didn't say the date part). He told her to do whatever it takes to wake him up and so she did. She jumped on his abdomen so many times that even someone who does 20 sit-ups a day would feel hurt.

"Agh… At least you remembered what I instructed you, Kotori…" Shido held his abdomen in pain as he tried to stand up but all of those attempts were futile. "I-I'll just be going…" Shido started limping away weakly as Kotori gave a worried expression.

"Onii-chan…" Kotori hid her face with her hands as she watched him go out of the room. After a while, Kotori removed her white ribbons and replaced it with her black ribbons. "What is that baka brother of mine thinking? What is he going to do this weekend? I wonder… not like I care much about his casual life though… I'm just curious of what he is plotting to do this weekend and that's that!"

Shido managed to limp his way to the bathroom and take a proper bath. He started to relax that strained abdomen of his (which was all thanks to Kotori).

One way to describe his feelings right now? He feels like the usual person… who was forced to do a hundred sit-ups. He quickly commenced with his daily routine and went back to his bedroom to change. He picked whatever clothes he could get his hands on.

The weather forecast predicted that it was a windy day today so he might have to think ahead. He picked out a plain white undershirt and decided to go with a spotless black hoodie to avoid being soaked. He put on his baggy jeans and his sneakers. He didn't bother combing his hair since… it somehow stays the same without further notice. Lastly, he wore a watch to be updated with the time and brought an umbrella just in case.

**It was now 7:40…**

He was supposed to meet the Yamai twins at the station, which was the meeting place. It was a 30 minute travel to the station by walking… but not by running. He quickly went for his wallet and went on his way.

He said his farewells to Kotori and began his burst of speed outside. He had to be early or else it would give a terrible first impression in the date… He also has to avoid any confrontation with Tohka at any cost! If she _did _see him with his childhood friends, then she could become utterly upset.

In the worst case scenario, she could even trigger an unnecessary spacequake… He must stay wary for the whole date.

His sprint was fortunately straightforward with no opposing events and so he made it on time with 15 minutes to spare… He spotted the twins waiting for him at the bench though… 'How long have they been waiting for him to appear?' This was a question yet to be answered by them.

The Yamai twins wore almost the exact same clothing but the colors were different. Kaguya wore a dark red, medium-sleeved shirt and a classical blue skirt which reaches her knees. Yuzuru wore the exact same clothing except the fact where her color was different from hers. Instead of a red shirt, she wore blue and instead of a blue skirt, she wore a deep red one. The both of them seem to have also fixed themselves very well… Their hairstyle remained unchanged.

* * *

He wiped off the trail of sweat that was flowing down his cheek, due to the running distance he had to cope up with. It was already windy like what the forecast said so. His jacket was still being worn by him as he made his way towards the twins. He felt quite ecstatic to have this _date _with his childhood friends but at the same time guilty… Shido would never feel innocent around Tohka anymore… He literally went with them in secret, without anybody else knowing this arrangement he made.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shido!" Kaguya called out to him as soon as he was within the sight of the twins.

"Greeting: Ohayo, Shido…" Yuzuru gave that calculating voice of hers but warmness could be felt from her words.

"Likewise, Kaguya-san, Yuzuru-san." Shido gave that smile of his, which made both of the twins seem to do the same. After all, this _is_ the first time the three of them went on a trip after Tohka appeared… Shido wanted to show equality to three of them but it was easier said than done.

Shido should have felt nostalgic, just by being with them so casually but he kept thinking of ways to be with the three of them, without leaving anybody out of it. He knew what the result may be though… It may become a bigger argument than before…

At least he already had this arrangement planned out already… He didn't get to eat breakfast since he was in a hurry so he made a quick recommendation… and that was a trip to the crepe stand! Every couple loves crepes! Usually, they order mixed berries for each other but this wasn't the case… As soon as he suggested that they should eat crepes first, the twins seem to have been perked up. It was like they didn't eat breakfast as well.

"It's your treat, right Shido?!" Kaguya reacted with an eager aura as he hugged his left arm, which made Yuzuru stare at her competitively. "If you really are going to treat me to crepe then I'd like… a strawberry crepe!"

"Well…" Shido managed to laugh it off, as he moved his hand to his pocket. "I guess so…"

"Request: I'd like a blueberry crepe then…" Yuzuru quickly requested her childhood friend, then quickly positioned herself to hug Shido's right arm which earned a glare from her twin sister. "Inquiry: What would _you _get for yourself, Shido?"

Silence quickly spread since he actually didn't know what exact flavour he wanted… He thought of sharing with the both of them but it quickly backfired… What flavour _did _he want? He quickly brainstormed about this small matter and gazed at the twins one more time before speaking.

"I-I guess I could go with a mango crepe then…" The answer of Shido seems to have given an opposite effect. His decision changed the mood of the twins… What if they actually wanted to share with him? "Umm… please don't tell me that you both desire to share with me…"

The twins glanced at each other and made their unanimous decision… They nodded to him in unison, while still cuddling on the arm of Shido…

Shido didn't seem so startled by their sudden agreement since they've been like this in all their years of childhood. After a while of processing his next actions, Shido went to the crepe stand and ordered the three crepes they wanted. His action caused the owner of the crepe stand to look at him intently like he was thinking, 'How come he has two girls with him?'

The three sat down on a bench and started to take small bites from their crepes… Shido brought about 10,000 yen just in case, in his wallet… All because of what happened in the past with the both of them, before meeting Tohka. Whenever he treated the both of them, his wallet either runs quite low in cash later on or becomes fully empty.

The atmosphere around the stand was quite crowded with other couples… most of them were sharing a strawberry crepe and blueberry crepe to form mixed berry. This perked up the interest of the Yamai twins. Without any warning, they both made Shido take a bite from their respective crepes. The two of them gave a small smile as Shido just went with it and accepted their offer. He then made the two of them bite from his crepe, earning him a cute reaction from the both of them.

People started mumbling to themselves as soon as they saw the boy feeding the two girls his crepe… Shido hoped that they weren't any of his classmates… or to make it worse, Tohka… Shido _did _have a sense to know when to stop though. After a few sharing bites, he managed to speak up and tell them about the people watching, making them both fluster.

"I think we should stop sharing our crepes… people are beginning to mumble to themselves about it. They're probably thinking, 'What kind of relationship does that boy have?' right now or something…" Shido managed to calm himself down and tell them about all the bystanders. "I-I'm not saying that doing this with the both of you is not my cup of tea… it's just that—"

"No, no don't apologize to us, Shido! We completely understand." Kaguya waved her hand in front of his face to prove her point. "We should be the ones to be more embarrassed than you…"

"Agreement: Apologies aren't needed at the moment…" Yuzuru bit down the urge to answer in a different style. "Fact: We are girls, Shido… Of course we'll be more hesitant…"

'What did Yuzuru mean by hesitant?' This was currently queued in his mind as he pondered on these few words… It was **8:30 **now… they kept speaking to each other about life and so, their time of eating crepe took longer than Shido anticipated… How is he supposed to deal with two girls that like him that way, at the same time? They finished their desserts already and so the twins looked at Shido.

"Anyways…" Shido may regret asking this question but he had to… pleasing a girl's wants is a highly recommendable strategy to win her over… but that might not be the case for a double date… a literal double date… "Where do you both want to head to next? I have enough money to entertain the two of you so fire away!"

The twins looked at each other as they tried to think of their next stage of the date… After a few seconds of brainstorming, they have gotten the exact same idea… at the exact same time! This cannot be good for the wallet of Shido…

"Anything you say?"

"H-Hai, I'll try my best to achieve a proper date with both of you if I need to! (And get both of your mood meters at max… so that you'll both be content)"

"Understanding: I see… You're all serious… Kaguya… shall we?"

"Yes, we'll say it to Shido simultaneously!"

"S-Simultaneously?!"

"Update: I shall say it normally so that you could understand… but only this once…"

Shido felt a lump in his throat just by hearing these words… Are they really planning to fire with all they've got?! The words he told them was just an expression… He wasn't expecting them to actually take those words seriously…

"You shall take the both of us to…" The twins were cuddling to his arms as they glanced at his eyes, with full ecstasy. "Karaoke!"

These words made Shido look at his wallet out of anticipation… There goes some of his allowance… He didn't argue though. Listening to duets sung by the Yamai twins really does impel people to listen… not as much as Miku's songs though. She only sings to those girl fans of hers until Shido showed up… Miku offers Shido private concerts at times but he usually refuses since it may attract unnecessary attention. Either way, listening to duet of the Yamai twins can really soothe the ears of the lucky listeners.

"It's a deal then! To the Karaoke we go!" Shido hastily accepted even if he knew that his wallet may be endangered because of this. "I _did _tell the both of you to fire with all you've got so I shall heed to your requests… I never go back on my words and you can both count on it… but I'd like it if the both of you would sing first."

"Deal."

"Response: No problem…"

After hearing their responses, Shido began marching (not literal marching) triumphantly with his two companions. Next stop… Karaoke!

* * *

**To be continued…**


	3. Twin Route 2

The fact that Shido is in a complicated harem still remains. Will the twins be able to thaw the boundary between them? The Yamai twins have already successfully asked him to choose one of them to date, but he actually picked both of them! This infuriated the twins but at the same time, it gave them some breathing room. Was going to the karaoke a good idea or a bad one? They are very adept in singing a duet with each other, so they aren't really worried about the singing part.

The karaoke house wasn't full, much to Shido's relief. He quickly booked a room for the three of them after negotiating with one of the attendants. Shido hasn't heard the twins sing a duet in ages! However, this was mostly because he had so many duties recently. In the morning, he had to do the chores and pick up Tohka. In the afternoons, he had school or Spirit business. In the evenings, he had to take a break from trying to date Spirits or study, whichever tortured him less.

Being in a harem is hard, even for someone like Shido. Yes, he can seal Spirits but he was still human. He had just recently sealed the pop idol Spirit Miku so he had to lay low for the time being.

Exhausted is one way to describe Shido's status right now. He needed to hide it so that his childhood friends wouldn't worry for his well-being. He used up about 6100 yen just to acquire the 'Sing-all-you-can' promo. He predicted the Yamai twins to sing their hearts out for hours, so he went with this promo to save up some of his cash.

All he needed was some time with them. If the other Spirits were here, then pandemonium will occur.

Hopefully, they wouldn't have the sudden need to sing karaoke today. It was 9:00 a.m. when Shido arranged the karaoke session. Lunch should be in 3 hours. Yes, he will most likely use up all of his money. Well, at least the twins would be happy.

They arrived outside their room and went in. The room had some speakers to enhance the volume of the song playing and a flat screen T.V on the wall. There was also a small table where the song book is located and some drinks. There was also a sofa to sit on, prompting the twins to drag Shido beside them on the sofa.

The Yamai twins searched through the book first and instantly found the song they wanted to sing. With no hesitation at all, they inputted the proper numbers and waited for the song to load. They both had mikes of their own, being held by their hands. As soon as the song started, the Yamai twins started their duet.

Shido started probing the song book and scanned through each entry. There has to be a song he knew how to sing! He watched the ear pleasing performance of the Yamai twins. He listened in awe as he listened to their angelic voices.

Relaxation was cut short when Shido heard something from the other room. Something… familiar. After excusing himself from the twins, he went out of the room and stood outside the corridor. That voice he heard sounded awfully like Yoshino's voice. Could that worst case scenario he had imagined come true?! Please let it just be a dream! He was tired. Yes, tired. It was all a trick of his brain. He was confident with that theory… until he heard it again.

"Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii desu..." That suspicious voice started singing again

Shido felt uneasy all over. Before he arranged this date, he lied to Tohka about a super important meeting he had to attend so she wouldn't be worried and look for him throughout the city, something Tohka would have done regardless. Is this how she planned to stay calm while he's away?!

He took a peek to check out the room where the singing was coming from, and he saw the one thing he didn't want to see. Three of the Spirits he sealed, singing with each other in a karaoke room. Yes, Yoshino was the first one to sing. He managed to restrain himself from panicking but he was almost spotted by the 'Diva', Miku. If Tohka did see him, he'll be in big trouble!

Shido hurried over to his rented room, where the Yamai twins waited. He regained his composure as he fixed up his clothing. He needed to avoid any suspicion from the twins as well or the date will end up being an irreversible disaster for the two parties. A third party must not be made. As much as he wants to listen to the others, he wanted to keep his word. After all, it was an oath he had solemnly swore for them.

"Oi, Shido! It's your turn to sing already. Yuzuru and I have been waiting to hear what you sound like " Kaguya began tugging on Shido's sleeve. "Come on already, Shido! Even my coolheaded sister is getting anxious just to hear that voice of yours. Don't just stand there, sing already Shido!"

"Agreement: You have to sing already Shido. we have sung, as you requested. Now you must do the same and keep your word." Yuzuru agreed with her sister as she gazed at Shido with those calculating eyes of hers. "Confusion: Weren't you ready for a song when you requested us to be the first ones to sing? You should have already gotten a possible song to sing by that time…"

"Well… I-I just feel a bit nervous and all. Of course I have a song in my head!" Shido stuttered, making the Yamai twins begin doubting Shido. "I just need some time to… rally my voice up! Yeah, that's it! Amplifying your voice with tests is a must before singing, right?"

Doubt is the first thing that would appear in a person's mind after what Shido has just suggested. The Yamai twins saw his slow advances but they also knew about the mixed emotions he was feeling right now. It was already his turn but he just won't sing.

* * *

Shido has been scanning the song book redundantly even if he knew the next song he was going to sing. He kept repeating his search, probably because he couldn't find it in the said song book. He wanted to please the twins to appease all that hidden self-doubt they had in the inside. He cares for Tohka but he also does the same for the two of them. Their duet with each other appealed Shido's interest and now it was his turn to return the favour. He wouldn't want to sombre down their spirits.

Before the two of them complained about it once more, Shido grabbed the mike and inputted the different numbers on the machine. Without further ado, Shido has started his performance with a soft voice.

On a scale of one to ten, if the Yamai twins were to rate the singing voice of Shido, they'd give him a whopping 9.5! The reason for why they didn't give a complete perfect score to him is because he subconsciously went out of tune for a short time in the chorus. It was like he was lip-syncing with a different voice coming from a recorder but he would know better than to try tricking the Yamai twins.

Of course, he didn't lip-sync with some kind of voice… did he? Well, he took out his earpiece which connects him to Fraxinus so that there would be no interruptions in between the date. He knew that Kotori might be annoyed by this sudden change of actions but he also knew that he had to do it.

The score that the karaoke machine gave them? The machine gave him a solid 94, just a few points lower than the duet of the Yamai twins. The score of the twins on the other hand was an amazing 98. The combo of aggression and cold voices was a delicacy to the ears.

"Not bad at all, Shido! You've improved ever since that last singing competition we had a year ago. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to have improved from an 87 to a 94!" Kaguya started complimenting the voice improvement of Shido, making him laugh while try being modest.

"It wasn't that good. You two were way better than me. Even when we were kids. You both even pulled off a perfect 100 once, when you both started a duet 5 years ago. I don't deserve this much praise from both of you." He sounded modest which earned him some soft giggles from his childhood friends.

"Praise: You really did sound great, Shido. Like what Kaguya suggested, you really did improve from last year… Now it makes me wonder if you took lessons from someone so that you could impress us or something." Yuzuru showed off a smile, much to Shido's delight.

All three of them continued with their singing until the clock hit high noon, 12:00. What is the first event that occurred in noon? The answer is the continuous grumbling stomach, coming from Shido which made the twins snicker upon hearing it.

Shido reacted by reaching out for a nearby service menu. Luckily, the service sells some onigiri. He swiftly placed and order of 6, 2 for each of them since the onigiri looked ample enough to satisfy the appetite. In about 15 minutes, the order has been made and placed on the table.

Does Shido know manners? Of course he does. He managed to control himself from gobbling down his share and wait for the twins to start eating. it's more of a gentlemanly attribute Shido had. He wanted to make sure that the girls were having the time of their lives.

"_Itadakimasu_!" The three of them clapped their hands together and started to dig in their meal. Shido took small bites on his meal while watching the Yamai twins share their meals with each other, perking up the interest of Shido. He continued with his business until another conversation started.

"So… how do you like the date so far, Shido?" Kaguya asked Shido as she started scooting closer to him, much to the dislike of her colder twin. "We wanted you to be the first one to hear our improved duet! I do hope it was at least close to Miku's performance, in terms of appeal."

"I loved it, Kaguya-san! You both sang so well that it almost made me fall off the seat! Literally, I almost fell off." Shido went with some kind of pun only to be met with deafening silence. "Anyways… It was great hanging out with you two, you know? "

"Confession: Aside from that bad pun you gave, you really are acting just the way we thought you would" The colder twin sparked up the curiosity in Shido's mind. "Retaliation: Kaguya and I still won't lose to Tohka though. We will win."

The tension in the air remained until someone opened the door. As if it was scripted, the one person who opened the door was no other than the president of Fraxinus, Itsuka Kotori. Much to the dismay of Shido, she managed to excuse herself in front of the twins and requested a few moments with her onii-chan which was then approved by the two.

Itsuka Kotori pulled him slowly out of the room, with her white ribbons still intact. After gaining a distance between the room of the Yamai twins and the room of the Spirits, Kotori replaced her ribbons with her black ones then started glaring at Shido with disappointment.

Shido knew this was going to happen sooner or later but he didn't expect Kotori to catch on this quickly. There goes that ice skating plan of his. He quickly glanced at his angered little sister and decided to question her on her motives. He expected it to be at least late afternoon before she figured it out.

"I knew you were up to something, Shido." Kotori had her lollipop still in her mouth as she pointed her index finger right at Shido for some added drama. "I instructed you to spend your day with Tohka for the Saturday and you redirect your actions like this?! What if Tohka saw you, huh?! She could have caused another spacequake if she found out! Thank the heavens I found you before that happened though…"

"A-Am I really that unreliable to you when it comes to dating?" This question earned a so-so expression from Kotori, causing Shido to shake his head from disbelief. "Kotori, they're my friends too! I used to hang out with them all the time before I got pulled in to this… this _job_. I just wanted to give them a fair chance, so you can't do anything about it. I already went with Tohka so many times that I lost count. Consecutive times, to be exact. Please Kotori… just let me have this one little break."

Hearing her brother beg made Kotori feel pity deep inside but her serious persona in her black ribbons masked her true emotions. She gave her normal charismatic, commander appearance as usual. Yes, she agreed with him in some parts but she can't just let him go that easy as well. If she did that, he could start taking advantage of her. There was no way that was going to happen any time soon.

She looked up and started staring at her begging brother. She gave out a big sigh as she raised his head up and looked straight at his eyes. She did not want to lose to her brother and so she dictated something to him.

In the situation of the Yamai twins…

It's been a while since Shido left the Yamai twins to themselves. Could it be that he called Kotori to help him ditch them?! No, that cannot be. He cares for them as much as he cares for himself. He would never try to end a date that has started. He never abandoned them when they were kids, but that was in the past. Did he change? From that reliable and understanding best friend, did he become a heart breaking liar and traitor?

Kaguya and Yuzuru trusted him. They knew that he wouldn't abandon them, whatever the situation may be. He couldn't have forgotten that childhood promise he gave them right? Oh wait, that was many years ago. Of course he'll forget it. They just didn't want to believe it even if it was just a possibility. Kaguya kept her tears in her eyes so that she wouldn't worry her sister but Yuzuru was on the verge of tears too.

Did Shido just ditch them for real?!

No, that possibility is one thing they never want to happen to their friendship. What is the childhood promise, you ask? It's something about protection, like a knight saving the damsel in distress. Everything they knew was just a mere illusion. They couldn't blame him. Tohka was much better than them in every aspect.

Tohka looked cuter, prettier and more reliable. Shido would obviously fall for such a maiden like her. Betrayal. The twins felt despair coursing through them as they just couldn't hold it any longer. Tears started streaming down their face but they were quickly wiped off by the opposing twin. Shido will come back and that's for sure. Even if he may forget that promise, they know that he will never forget them so easily. After all, they're the ones who stole his first kiss back in elementary school.

After a few moments, they heard the door creak. That sparked them back up as they looked at the door. However, they were quite surprised by the person waiting behind the door

* * *

**A/N: I would want to thank Festus Flare for being my Beta for this chapter.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Twin Route 3

Yatogami Tohka.

It was revealed that the person who had opened the door was none other than the one person they were competing with. She looked around the room, as if she was confused or lost. Maybe she had entered the wrong room by mistake. It is a possibility, since her room was just a few walking steps from the room where the Yamai twins are occupying.

Kaguya held herself from cursing the innocent former Spirit into oblivion out of envy, thanks to her coolheaded sister Yuzuru. It just wasn't fair! They were waiting for the one person they cared for the most in the world and the person they got instead was their rival?!

Do they detest her? In some ways, they do. After all, she was the one who made Shido gradually become distant from them. How could they not feel at least a small touch of animosity?! She's the one who took him away from them ever since she appeared out of this spacequake Shido had told them about.

"S-Sorry, wrong room!" Tohka apologized when she finally realized that the two people in the room were not her former Spirit friends, the meek and silent puppeteer Yoshino and the nationwide famous idol, Miku.

Kotori had allowed Miku to come along to sing karaoke with the other Spirits so they could trust each other more. She couldn't have the two Spirits hold any hard feelings on her because of their rough history together. Tohka and Yoshino (and of course, Yoshinon) seem to have quickly trusted her but Kotori still had a few lingering doubts.

"Yatogami Tohka…" Kaguya muttered in a hostile tone which surprised the Spirit "How could you even go into the wrong room?! And here I thought you were better than us."

The words Kaguya spoke confused the Spirit.

"Disbelief. I never would have guessed you would sing here as well." Yuzuru noted and gave a cold gaze to her which made the Spirit flinch. "Inquiry. Why haven't you left yet, Yatogami Tohka? We did not enter this establishment to spend time with you… so we request your immediate departure."

Upon hearing this, Tohka winced from emotional pain. What did she do to anger them to this extent? The unknowledgeable Spirit still didn't know much of the human world and their different meanings but she knew they wanted her to get out. She hasn't done a thing to them. In fact, she barely even knows them at all. She only ever knew their names.

After moments of absorbing the fact, Tohka left the room with the door shut behind her and went to her room. She closed the door behind her and jumped on the couch. She had a bread pillow (Yes, she brought her bread pillow) covering her face from all the mixed emotions she had within her right now. The effect seems to have even reached her mood meter, decreasing it a bit due to that unwanted atmosphere she felt.

She watched the singing performance of Miku but that didn't ease that harsh rejection she felt from the twins. Miku's voice was indeed wonderful but the depression Tohka feels right now, overpowers her voice since her powers were already sealed by Shido.

"I wish Shido was here…" Tohka sniffled to herself secretly so that she wouldn't distract the small singing number of Miku and worry Yoshino (and by extension, Yoshinon).

She sat there, still broken from the sudden resentment the Yamai twins gave her. It was a big blow to her self-esteem and her usual hyper and carefree attitude. Singing in the karaoke house was Kotori's idea, but she wasn't there singing. It didn't make her mood any better but it was just enough to make it stay in the same degree.

Her longing for Shido continues to stay but she knew that he had some important meeting to do (which, unbeknownst to her, he had lied about). She had to keep her feelings at bay but she really wanted to see Shido. One day without him leads her to feeling sad. He was her guide in this world, which was new to her. All she wanted was Shido, nothing else. After some time, Miku has finally finished with her song and handed the mike to Tohka.

Tohka still felt that tinge of resentfulness from them but after a while, she starts to forget about it and continue this vocal trip Kotori recommended. Yes, this is going to be her second time taking the mike, but she had confidence swarming all over her in terms of singing. She held the mike close to her moist lips and started to sing.

* * *

_Outside the karaoke house…_

"That is the exact reason why you shouldn't even be in this date. I thought I made it clear to you that you should be with Tohka for the day." Kotori unwraps a wrapped lollipop and hastily places it in her mouth. "Tohka's mood meter had just decreased, you know! Today was supposed to be my day-off too… You're lucky that I'm not in such a bad mood, Shido."

"I-I can't just call off the date like it's nothing, Kotori! That would spell me 'trouble' with a capital 'T'!" Shido retaliated which annoyed the redhead even further. "Plus, they're my friends. I haven't gotten in touch with them like this ever since all this Spirit business started. Just give me more time. I'll be done by the evening."

Evening. That word was the one thing that triggered it. Kotori felt the seriousness enveloping her brother and just gave a deep sigh. Why does the older sibling always have to be this stubborn?! There is also the fact where she couldn't just let him go. She had to formulate the best plan to avoid any unnecessary misfortunes happening to her brother and the twins.

It's been about 10 minutes ever since they left the karaoke room and started this heated debate. Kotori predicts that the two dates of her brother would start to feel uneasy right about now. Seriously, who wouldn't feel uneasy after they waited for someone for more than ten minutes? It could mean the person in question was having a heated debate like the one they are having right now or he ditched them. The second possibility is out of the question though. There was no way her brother would just leave his date with his little sister as an accomplice. He wasn't that kind of guy.

She wouldn't want her stubborn brother to make some sort of blunder though. She also had to admit her failure. That brother of hers is just too stubborn to move by any normal means. He just wouldn't agree with anything she says, so she had to let it go already. A stare was all Kotori could muster up right now against her brother.

"What do you intend to do with the twins anyway? It's none of my business but I want to know where you're taking this."

"I intend to stay with them for the day and prove that I'm not taking their friendship for granted. That's all I want to accomplish, Kotori."

"Friendship, huh? Now I know what they were all worked up about yesterday! They went through the trouble of asking me for dating advice so they could make you happy. Sheesh, those two…"

"What do you mean, Kotori? I don't really understand what you're getting at. They requested me to choose between them yesterday and I just couldn't. I had to pick both of them so that neither one of them would feel depressed because of me. They deserve someone better than me, anyway."

"Baka! Can't you see that they both are in love with you?! Geez, what do those girls see in you? Anyway, just get back in there! Choosing will be the only way to resolve anything in the end. That's probably the only thing they want from you, your decision to finish their sibling rivalry."

That was the only thing Kotori needed to say to redirect the attention of Shido. It may look like she's letting him go, but she wasn't. You may call this action of hers, 'sparing'. She spared Shido from any further lectures she was about to give him and instead, exchanged her ribbons.

She turned to her brother again, with her white ribbons currently worn. She gave a bright smile before saying what she wanted to say.

"Go ahead, onii-chan! Go back before it's too late!" As soon as Kotori gave him permission to leave, Shido hastily made his way back to the karaoke after saying his thanks to her. With him gone, Kotori once again wore her black ribbons and gave a sigh while indulging on her lollipop "Shido, you truly are an idiot. Honestly, I hope you're prepared to face the consequences of your actions."

* * *

_In the karaoke house…_

5 minutes later, Shido made it back to the room. He noticed that the twins were already asleep. He smiled as he saw their cute sleeping faces. Why did they sleep instead of singing while waiting for him? Maybe it was because they wanted to sing just so that he can hear it and once he left, their reason was gone. He sat between them and allowed both of them to lean their heads on his shoulders. He wouldn't want to get them all stiff or anything.

He rested with them and gave a few small blinks. Is taking a nap a good option? Shido doesn't really feel tired but after seeing the sleeping faces of Kaguya and Yuzuru, he felt drowsiness crawl up on him. He softly yawned before his eyes started squinting. Soon, he found himself falling into a slumber while being between two matured women. While they were all asleep, a dark, ominous shadow engulfed the room, temporarily shorting out the lights. However, it disappeared in an instant, leaving behind no traces of its former arrival.

As Shido slumbered, he dreamt of a confrontation between Tohka and the Yamai twins. It was too surreal to be true, yet it felt so realistic it couldn't be a was just impossible! There's no way the Yamai twins could defend themselves against a Spirit like Tohka.

All of his attention was already directed to this dream he was having. It couldn't be true right? Why would Tohka attack someone as defenceless as the twins? They aren't even Spirits! He first watched them until he saw something… different from the twins. The twins had an Astral Dress equipped and even had their separated Angels with them!

Aside from the fact where they looked the same, they really did seem different from the real twins he knew. The winds in his dream were ferocious! Even if it was a dream, he could feel the harsh cold wind breezing through him like he was just a piece of cloth, flowing in the mercy of the wind. He tried to shield the winds from his eyes by using his arms, yet it did nothing to protect him. Just what was causing this?!

"Tohka! Kaguya! Yuzuru!" He called out the names of the three girls who were doing a stare-down with each other but it was like they couldn't hear him. No matter how loud he yelled for them, they gave no response to his words and continued walking closer to each other. "What are you doing?! Please, stop fighting!"

As soon as he shouted, he knew that they couldn't hear him as his words fell on deaf ears. He also attempted to intervene with this fight but all that did was blow him away and render him unable to do anything in this dream. He had absolutely no control in this dream he was having, making it look like reality even further.

"You've gone too far, Yamai twins…" Tohka had Sandalphon tightly grasped in her hands while she was in Spirit form.

"Not far enough, Yatogami Tohka!" Kaguya had a large lance that looked like it could badly impale anyone in touch with it.

"Agreement. This is only the beginning… We haven't even used the combined form of our Angels, Raphael." Yuzuru sounded even colder than normal as she wielded her chain-like weapon.

It took a long time for Shido to process the situation in his mind. In here, his childhood friends are actually Spirits? No, that can't be true! They are humans. Even if they were, Kotori would have found out. This didn't put his mind at ease at all though. All it did was make him even tenser than normal.

'T-This has to be a dream! I have to wake up… I don't want to see them fight! I-It's just not right. Kaguya and Yuzuru wouldn't go through extremes just for their goal.' Shido tried pinching himself to wake him up but his mind just won't allow it. He had to watch their soon-to-commence fight whether he liked it or not, and he doesn't. 'Please… wake up! I don't want to see them fight. I just want us all to be friends!'

Shido knew this was a dream but he just can't accept the fact where Tohka and his childhood friends are about to duel to the death. That is one thing he loathes to see. He wanted to get out of this dream! Seeing three of your most precious friends fight to the death? That is one event which Shido would never let happen but it was unravelling in front of his very eyes. The 3 Spirits finally charged at each other, forcing Shido close his eyes.

Sweat. He had sweat coated all over his face due to that nightmare. The next thing he knew, he was back. He scanned his surroundings and still saw the sleeping faces of the Yamai twins, to his relief. Just what made him have a dream like that? Maybe the stress was getting to him. That nightmare can't become true right?

He checked the time on his watch and noticed that it was already 1:15… He must have napped for at least an hour.

Decisions are hard to make but Shido knew what his next location might be. It may be too late for ice skating but he had a back-up plan just in case. In fact, he even had back-up plans for his back-up plans. He should wait for the twins to awaken from their nap though.

He pulled both of them to his chest for a small cuddle to ease his worried soul. Thank the heavens that the nightmare he had was nowhere near true. He still had them in his arms but he did not dare falling asleep any time soon.

He wouldn't let anything hurt both of them and Tohka. He had so many things he wanted to protect. He mustn't let any of them go

* * *

**I would want to thank Festus Flare for being my Beta for this chapter.**


	5. Twin Route 4

It took exactly 15 minutes for the Yamai twins to wake up. To Shido's relief, it was only 1:30 P.M. They had some time to spare for other activities. After awakening from their slumber, the song marathon has started once more with another duet.

However, if you sing continuously for over an hour, you can get tired of singing like the twins and Shido. After all, continuous singing really isn't a good thing. They seemed to have lost their will to continue on with this 'promo' Shido ordered. Shido noticed this sudden change of conduct and decided to end it by stopping the song, appeasing them.

The more petite twin glanced at Shido and said, "Shido… Can we go somewhere else now? Yuzuru and I are tired from singing already." She sighed out of exhaustion and drank some water to ease her dry throat.

Next, the more endowed twin was the one who glanced at him. "Agreement. We are currently in a slightly sore state, Shido. Our voiced have had enough." Likewise, she did the same thing as her sister.

He saw the weariness in their eyes and started pondering of a possible substitute for the next location. After all, a date can't stay in one place. "So you both want to head somewhere else, right? Why not we get some air by strolling around the park?"

The Yamai twins quickly agreed to his suggestion by giving a nod. "Not a bad idea, Shido! Even if it seems a bit cliché, I guess it should do for now. Right, Yuzuru?"

Kaguya eyed her sister, waiting for her response. "Speculation. A stroll in the park is better than just sitting here… Our next destination has been decided."

Yes, he knew that this idea is quite cliché to some people but this seems to be the best bet he has! Plus, it could even get that preposterous… dream he had out of his system. Still, his mind was racing with thoughts on his current predicament. Should he share this weird dream with his childhood friends or keep it to himself?

After some small decision making, he found staying silent safer. If he did share this surreal dream of his, the duo would just not take him seriously. In fact, it would actually feel a little awkward as well! Even more so since the dream involved his two best friends and the Spirits he had been conquering this whole time.

After that was decided, the three of them left the karaoke house with Shido's wallet close to empty. How much did he have left? Probably around 2000 Yen. Fortunately, going on a stroll at the park wouldn't be too costly.

"Hey Shido, when we get there, can we roller-skate? It's been years since we did that together." Kaguya stated, causing both twins to reminisce and giggle at the memory of their past experiences.

Shido smiled as he saw their giggling faces. "Well… I guess we could do that. I'm still pretty good at it, you know?" Shido ran his hand on his hair as if to signal his agreement.

"Agreement. I would like to do so as well. We do hope that you wouldn't make an accident like that again." Yuzuru couldn't help herself from giggling along with her sister.

After the conversation, the twins began hastening their pace, much to the dismay of Shido. Hopefully, his wallet would live to see another day.

Confusion was written all over Shido's face. What happened in the past? Is it really that embarrassing, to the point where the Yamai twins could recall it? Despite the urge to ask them about it, the twins don't seem to be slowing down any time soon and instead resorted to dragging him to their destination.

The park wasn't really far from the karaoke house. In fact, it was barely a 5 minute walk. Much to the excitement of the twins, the old roller-skate rental stand was still there.

As soon as they arrived, they saw the very same man they rented roller-skates from. Before, he was an enthusiastic 25 year old man with bright brown hair and amber eyes but time has taken its toll on him. His once striking hair had paled, and his eyes were droopy and tired. His aura shows signs of animosity and sorrow like he was attending some sort of funeral.

Wondering about what might have happened to him, Shido decided to not be nosy around him. It seems like he's been through so much pain already. Not to mention that he was barely attracting any more customers. In fact, they might be the only ones who wanted to rent his roller-skates!

Among the three, Shido was the one who had to rent the three pairs of roller-skates since the Yamai twins kept nudging him to do so. After all, he was a gentleman bringing his two friends on a date!

Hesitantly, he approached the mopey man. All he had to do was to rent some roller-skates, so how hard could it be to do so? He did this multiple times in the past but now, it just doesn't feel the same. That man would usually joke around with Shido, saying that he was hooked with the twins. Apparently, this time his joke is actually true.

"Umm… Urasashi-san, can I rent three pairs of roller-skates?" Shido shrugged off a feeling of going away and gave 1000 Yen… another 1000 Yen left.

Shido felt pity to this man as he grabbed the Yen slowly like he lost his will to live. He never really did visit this man anymore ever since Tohka appeared. "Itsuka Shido… It's been a long time since you came to my humble stand… and it seems you've begun dating the twins, just as I predicted." The man gave a faint smile to Shido and grabbed hold of 3 pairs of roller-skates. "If my memory serves me right, these shoes should be the correct sizes for all of you."

He thanked Urasashi for the rented skates and muttered, "Well… you could say that, Urasashi-san. I haven't really gotten along with them all that much this year. I was very busy." With that said, he turned away after he wore his skates. "I'll be going on then. Thanks again, Urasashi-san!" Shido skated towards the twins who were waiting on a nearby bench.

While waiting, Kaguya and Yuzuru were being flirted by another person. That person left as soon as Kaguya threatened to slap him with all her might, if not for the restraint her sister gave. Hopefully, Shido hasn't seen anything that has transpired. The Yamai twins hated it whenever people tried to flirt with them. One desperate bachelor even tried serenading!

With that aside, the twins put on their skates. It's been about 3 years ever since they skated this casually. The reason for this long interval is the insane amount of schoolwork they had, not to mention Shido's job. You can't always go skating when you have so many projects to accomplish.

Skating… For reasons, the Yamai twins weren't so good when they started out but with some coaching from Shido, they've become experts after years of individual training with themselves. Shido had no time to really skate with them so all they could do is skate by themselves.

The skating has begun. The three of them skated around the park with the wind behind their backs. Today really is a windy day… the Yamai twins better watch their skirts if they didn't want any unforeseen consequences to occur. They weren't really going to stay together for the whole day though. The Yamai twins have agreed on one thing, once again.

Whilst skating, Kaguya decided to take the honor of revealing the plans she made with her sister. "Oi, Shido. As soon as this last part of the date is over, we would want you to choose between the two of us again." The last part of the statement caused Shido to become uneasy.

Shido made a sudden stop, much to their confusion. "Ehh?! What do you mean by that? I already chose both! Why can't you both accept that?" He grimaced as soon as they brought up that subject again. "All I want is for the three of us to be in equality!"

Both of the girls stopped in their tracks. "Rebuttal. We have already decided this way of competition. You cannot change or redirect our decisions any longer, Shido." Yuzuru appeared serious, instead of her coolheaded attitude. "You must choose, Shido."

He had to choose again at the end of the date? How is he supposed to make that decision?! He never wanted to choose between them but those looks of annoyance seem to want him to do so. No alternative could be pulled off in this now crucial development. Sorrow was just one thing to describe his feeling. Could he still pick both?

The feeling of the wind going through your face was what Shido felt but in the inside, he felt a storm of emotions going through every inch of his body. Skating was the only memory that hasn't been tainted or smeared by brand new ones. Shido has done this with the Yamai twins ever since 10 years ago, the year where he was at his best.

This feeling felt shallow to the heart. It's like a heavy burden which cannot be carried. Choosing between two childhood friends? No way! That's just a wrong question to actually answer. They were both precious people to him and he's not just going to let them go.

Although… they both seemed restless. They wanted to get an answer from him even if he doesn't want to answer a question that can cause the bond to end.

Kaguya may seem restless and somewhat aggressive at time but for Shido, she's actually a sensitive and ecstatic girl. Yuzuru on the other hand may seem to be cold and calculating but she's just actually just misunderstood under that poker face of hers. Shido knew their good points and bad points. It was like an impossible decision to make.

His mind was clouded and he couldn't make any possible alternative decision with the given options in his mind. He was currently in a big checkmate now! If only his little sister and Fraxinus could help him at this time… Only his instincts were helping him get through this right now. Responding to them isn't really possible for him currently.

"It's been a while since we all skated like this though. I never would have guessed that today would be one of those days."

"Yeah… it's been a long time since I've been this casual with the three of you. Duty keeps calling for me in those times…"

"Reminisce. Nothing can compare to this day now. We both had fun in our younger years but this bonding is different."

"I agree with you there, Yuzuru. Today is different. Shido has to pick between the two of us so that we could finally resolve this small sibling rivalry concerning him! We've developed feelings ever since middle school."

"Speculation. It may be true that this will end our rivalry but I don't think Shido would answer us at all… Even if he is our childhood friend, we have every right to compete against each other. It will only end when he chooses…"

"B-But Kaguya, Yuzuru! How am I supposed to pick between the both of you?! I already picked both of you for this date so how can I convince the both of you that I want us to be together like the old times?"

The twins glanced at each other with full agreement. They wanted him to say it right now. As soon as they brought this topic up, they noticed the uneasiness oozing out of Shido. Seeing him like this is not what they wanted but this is probably the only way the get that one answer they want from him.

15:00… The sun wasn't so bright and hot but Shido felt warm all over. It was like his whole body didn't want to have anything to do with the situation. He already thought of the rest of the day but due to what has transpired, that plan has ultimately failed. Even his back-up plans were completely unusable at this point!

All of his plans and plays in this date were all for naught! He wasn't even able to persuade the twins to stop bickering about who he liked better. His date with them only managed to increase their desire for him and strengthen their will to win.

He called five, causing the Yamai twins to follow him while maneuvering around with their skates on. Heat must have started getting to him. Plus the fact of them insisting on an answer didn't make anything better.

Seeing this opportunity, the Yamai twins have decided to insist once again for an answer from their lovable childhood friend. Sibling rivalries end in some way but their end is notable. They wanted to hear it from that one lip they kissed back when they were younger.

"With our true intentions finally revealed, which of us do you truly admire more? The latter won't have any hard feelings so don't worry about that. We swore to each other that we would accept whichever decision you would and respect it with no animosity to each other." Kaguya declared and glanced at her sister to check if she understood where she was getting at.

"Declaration. This will end our sibling rivalry so please look into yourself and answer both of us honestly. Which of us do you hold dear more? That's the only question we want answered by you, Shido. Please answer it and we shall be content…" Yuzuru saw this small signal given by her sister and went with the flow.

"I-I just…" Shido felt his head ache out of anxiety. He really did have to pick from the both of them… this cannot end well for either side.

Only half of his consciousness was there. The other half was left to himself as he was debating with this hard decision. Did he really have the guts to choose among these two? He knew them for years and it had to end like this? Can fate get any harsher?!

Unfazed, the twins started to get impatient with his second chance. He answered both in the first one but this time will be different! He had no escape or anything. Will he pick Kaguya or Yuzuru? There was also one alternative option but they would become gravely saddened if he said that.

Shido could only stay deep in thought as the Yamai twins started scooting closer to him, not helping his current state. He really did have to resort to such a harsh decision like this… If only they haven't brought this up while they were skating. Things would have ended differently if they kept themselves from changing the subject.

Shivering and quivering with the hard choice, Shido really had no way out. Even with the help from Fraxinus, no choice could help him escape this situation unscathed. His only possible choice is that; Picking between two childhood friends. That one action truly is easier said than done! If he's that desperate, he can even go with that one crazy alternative but that could possibly make things worse...

He fiddled with two of his fingers to calm himself down but that didn't help the slightest bit. He only made up his mind minutes after this question was given.

With all his thinking, he finally came with an answer to their hard query they gave. "Kaguya, Yuzuru, both of you truly are important to me but since you asked me such a question, I shall answer…" Shido felt his heart thumping faster as their faces inched closer to his.

"The one I want is…"

* * *

**I would want to thank Festus Flare for being my Beta for this chapter.**


	6. Twin Route: Yuzuru Outcome

"The one I want is Yuzuru!" The response he gave fazed the twins. D-Did he just pick?! "I-I'm sorry, Kaguya-san but…" His next few words were cut by the petite twin.

"Say no more, Shido. I already told you that we're ready for the outcome no matter which one of us you picked." It was obvious that the sheer sadness and disappointment could be felt from Kaguya but she tried her best to conceal it from them "Admitting it is hard but… I guess you win the war, Yuzuru. Our petty rivalry has finally come to an end. It was well-played…"

What did Shido feel after making such a decision? He felt horrible! Choosing between both of them was something he wanted to avoid but fate mocked him. In the end, no path will leave the three of them unscathed. Shido was no different. He knew that Kaguya felt broken after that decision he shared. For Shido, this is one of the things he really didn't want to achieve.

Without a doubt, the emotions Kaguya tried so hard to hide did not go unnoticed by her twin "Confession. I honestly thought Shido would pick you instead of me, Kaguya." Her sudden confession shocked the petite twin and Shido. "Yes, it is true that this has ended our small bickering about his affection but I hope that you would stay like yourself after this."

The monotone voice of Yuzuru had some emotion in it for once. It seems like the choice of Shido has melted off her poker face and gave it more emotion. Yuzuru felt enlightened to know that he chose her but at the same time, she actually felt bad about it. Yes, the two of them kept arguing and bickering about many things (most specifically Shido). They even fought over the room which their mother offered. It ended up with both of them sharing the same room.

Shido felt like he was glue on a stick. He was already petrified in place and couldn't move an inch! If you know how guilt feels like, then that is all he could feel. Was it really right to choke and choose between two childhood friends? Another way was something he wanted to have but he choked! Now he can't make any more choices between both of them.

Was it really the only way to stop this sibling rivalry or was there another way? Shido wanted to know that himself. The last part of the date was supposed to be the watching of the fireworks. Yes, another cliché style of a date. Could thing worsen from now? Indeed it can!

His chosen girl was Yuzuru and so he had to stick with it. He planned to watch the fireworks in peace but this incident has completely destroyed any chances of going through with that plan. Watching the fireworks together was one of the favorite things that Shido used to do with the Yamai twins. Although with all his brand new duties, it is impossible to let a day like this be attended to. School can be such a killjoy sometimes…

Once Shido got a hold of himself, he noticed the sudden disappearance of Kaguya. It seems like she has already left the two of them so that she wouldn't intervene with anything between them. It felt quite empty without Kaguya. It was like a missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Without her, it just wasn't complete for him. Could having two instead of one be better?

"Well… we should be going now, Yuzuru-san. It is still early afternoon but I just wanted to take the both of you somewhere. Now that it's only you, I need to change it up a bit." Shido felt warm all over. That warmness engulfing him was still that one harsh emotion known as 'guilt'.

"Understanding. Where shall we go for the last part of the date then, Shido?" Yuzuru noticed the worrisome face of his and knew that he was still thinking of Kaguya. "Observation. You're still thinking about my sister, aren't you? Don't worry about her. She says that she'll be at home waiting for the day to end."

That answer seems to reassure Shido. He was worried that Kaguya might do something to hurt herself or something and he would never forgive himself if she did! He cares for Kaguya as much as he cares for Yuzuru but he must stay composed and prove that all his words were not empty and meaningless.

"I probably should return the skates to Urasashi-san. I'll be right back." With that said; Yuzuru took off her skates and gave it to Shido. Before leaving, Shido earned a peck on his cheek from Yuzuru, causing him to falter back a bit.

He stood up from the bench and headed to the skate rental stand. Did Urasashi hear all that? If he did, then he wishes that he wouldn't add any fuel to his already burning conscience. After a short walk, he made it to the stand and was greeted by a small smile made by Urasashi.

His smile soon vanished as he started to congratulate him, not knowing what has transpired between him and the twins. "So how was it, Shido? Did the three of you skate like the old days? When I was still enthusiastic and energetic?" His words caused Shido to grimace. "Or… something bad happened between the three of you. Could it be something about picking between them?"

Bang! Urasashi has just hit the bull's-eye! "Well…" Shido hesitated in telling him what happened but he decided that he could tell Urasashi-san the truh. "You're right, Urasashi-san… I had to choose between the both of them or else they would never end all that bickering and rivalry."

The aged man nodded to indicate understanding then quickly glanced at Shido. "You have to make the both of them get along with each other…" Before continuing, his mellow face slowly turned into a face full of seriousness. "It's either that or not choosing any of them in the first place… By doing what you have just done, it just made their feelings hurt even further… Make it right unlike the way I did…"

"Urasashi-san…" Shido returned the skates while delivering a grim expression. "I can't change the past. I have already picked someone…"

No words were exchanged after Shido said that. All he did was leave the presence of Urasashi and went back to Yuzuru. He had just one more stage in the date and that was the fireworks. Yuzuru looked forward to it, judging by her poker face being gone.

He held out a hand to her and she took it without a moment's hesitation. Finally, he has chosen but is this decision really the right one?

* * *

Time skip…

The time is 19:00. It is already a dark area where most people cannot even see what's in front of them. Fortunately, there were lots of lamps and light because of the fireworks festival. It is another cliché moment where the boy takes a girl on this beautiful evening date.

As tradition usually does, the people wear Kimonos and Yukatas as they go around the festival and buy things like Takoyaki or try their luck with some of the festivities. For some weird reason, he felt like he has been in this place when he was younger. Some couples wander around the area for no reason and just stay patient for the fireworks which could be fired at any moment.

His companion seemed anxious to watch the fireworks with him. Seriously, he was still worried about Kaguya! Where could she have gone when he chose her sister? Could Urasashi be right? Was it really better to pick both of them or neither of them? Duty calls almost every day for Shido and he must stay alert for any sudden transmission given by Fraxinus and Kotori. There was but one problem with that, though. He didn't bring the earpiece which connects him to the giant airship.

Shido was wearing a somewhat blue Yukata with minimal decorations on it. Thank the heavens that there was also a Yukata renting shop! He had to say goodbye to his wallet though… The last few Yen were supposed to be the payment for Kaguya's Yukata but it seems like his idea was rebuked… Once again, guilt continued with its works and made Shido feel like a bitch.

What was Yuzuru wearing? She was wearing a light blue Yukata with a printed decoration of 'The Wave'. Her usual cold demeanor has changed into a somewhat emotional one. For the first time, she's actually giving a bright smile! She has been like this ever since Shido has chosen her but Shido still didn't feel right.

Without any further moping, Shido decided to converse with his date. "I'm glad you like it, Yuzuru! I still had extra money so I bought us some Takoyaki." Shido was currently nibbling on his food and not biting it fast just to savour the flavor.

"Query. You have just used up all of your money, didn't you?" Yuzuru's guess was spot-on which ended up with Shido laughing softly while hugging her a bit closer with his right arm. "I hope that I am enough for you, Shido…"

"Why do you look so depressed, Yuzuru? Is it because I keep going for the cliché style of dating with both you and Kaguya?" His answer made Yuzuru shake her head to indicate her disagreement to his idea. What is the problem then? "Yuzuru… what is the real problem? You can always come to me if you need any counselling, you know. I've known you for 10 years so of course I can help you if you need it."

This seemed to have calmed Yuzuru. Yes, she also feels bad about being chosen and not her sister but that's how decisions go. It was a hit-or-miss situation for both of them. This festival is the last stage of the date so she wanted to make this seem alright for the two of them. After all, she loves him but can she say the same for him?

She wanted to change time and erase all the mistakes she had committed in the past, but that? That was impossible! Time travelling is just a fantasy in this world and can never happen. If it did happen then nothing would ever be the same for everyone. Changing the past can lead to a time paradox where everything will turn into chaos! Yuzuru was a realist in that part.

Without another thought crossing her mind, both of them suddenly heard a loud booming voice coming from somewhere. "The fireworks shall start now! Get your date with you, sit back and relax as we show you the fireworks!" Without further ado, Shido and Yuzuru saw one of the works fly high to the sky and exploded into different beautiful colors.

Yuzuru's eyes widened as she saw the fireworks spread across the sky, brightening it up. It's been a year since she saw them and that was New Year with Shido and Kaguya. The variety of colors changed with each shot fired. It seems like this could take some time before the grand finale. She cuddled the arm of Shido as they watched the barrage of colors being flash at the sky.

If Shido was any happier about what has transpired, he would have cradled Yuzuru on his arms right now! The one thing preventing him from doing so is that guilt he acquired from taking up the courage to pick between them. He wanted to have a good time with Yuzuru but he just couldn't… Having Kaguya join in with them would ease his mind but that was currently a bad way to say that he wanted her.

Ever since he was little, he has always loved those blazing flares being fired at the sky. Being with just one from the two of them was something he found awkward and different… Kaguya would usually joke around with him as they watched but she wasn't here.

Not so much later, the finale has started! It took approximately 10 minutes for it to finally turn into the finale but the wait was worth it! Numerous colored flares were fired simultaneously to the sky as it made a combo which looks like it was beginning to form together. After a few more shots, it was revealed that the barrage of colors formed the word, 'KISS'.

Much to the surprise of Shido, Yuzuru pulled him in for the kiss. He had no complaints about it but it felt like something was missing in that kiss. He knew what it was… it was Kaguya. Could he really pick both or was that some sort of unreachable fantasy that he's aiming?

After some time, the grand finale has finally subsided and most of the couples around began leaving the festival. The stands around the premises were already packing up as well so they had to leave sooner or later. He had to return the Yukatas but that store was already closed. With this known, he ultimately had to come back tomorrow just to return it.

"We should go back, Yuzuru. I still have to make dinner for myself and Kotori. She must be starving right now!" Shido knew it could have come to that and so, Yuzuru has obliged to his request.

"Agreement. It's getting cold outside. I wouldn't want you to get sick…" With that, Yuzuru has returned to her normal cold self.

With both of them agreeing, they started going back to their houses. Their houses were just across from each other so it was easy to make a quick visit to each other's house. The walk was quite long so it may take while.

10 minutes later…

There was something different… Yes, both of their houses were there but the atmosphere felt dense and suffocating. Soon after that experience, it disappeared. What has just happened?! Shido wanted to check on Kaguya so he followed Yuzuru to the house. S-She wasn't there! What happened to her?!

Shido and Yuzuru frantically searched around for her but she was nowhere to be seen. Did she run away or something? If that's the case, then they have to call the police right now!

'Kaguya… where are you?! This is the exact reason why I didn't want to pick between of you! Please… I need to find you but where are you?' Shido felt his heart fully shatter.

…

Months have passed but there was no sign of Kaguya anywhere in Japan. She's been reported missing by the police and is still yet to be found. Strangely, there have been some strong winds around the areas in Japan but no one minds that. Where could have Kaguya gone? Shido still insists on finding her. Even if he must convince Kotori to do so, he will.

Was Urasashi right all along? Was it really better if he didn't choose any of them in the first place? Or did he have to choose both? It's too late now though… Kaguya's gone and Shido must find her! That was a promise he gave to himself.

* * *

**I would like to thank Festus Flare for being my Beta for this chapter.**


	7. Twin Route: Kaguya Outcome

"I pick Kaguya!" The only response he heard was pure silence. Choosing between the twins really can change the aura around!

Kaguya didn't really expect this sudden change of Shido as well. Yes, she knew that he would crack and give them an honest answer soon enough but she hasn't anticipated that he would choose her. She thought that he would pick her more developed twin sister rather than her. Of course, Kaguya felt a touch of guilt loom over her once she processed his answer.

With so much thoughts going across Kaguya's mind, she knew what to do. Reconciliation with her sister should be able to appease her. After all, winning the rivalry wasn't expecting for the both of them! Kaguya thought Yuzuru would win and Yuzuru thought Kaguya would win. It was like one twin would want the other twin to win.

"Yuzuru, I—" Kaguya wanted to say something and she wanted to say it badly! She could have continued on with her speech if her calculative sister didn't interrupt. She wanted to apologize for being successful in their sibling rivalry but apparently, Yuzuru knew what she was going to say.

"Speculation. You were going to apologize, aren't you Kaguya?" This sudden guess made Kaguya turn away a bit and Shido feeling even guiltier as he watched. "You finally won and got Shido… Yes, I feel sorrow but you caught his heart more than me fair and square…" If Yuzuru wasn't so pokerfaced, she would have tears dripping from her eyes by now.

Exchanging of words? The conversation has quieted down between the two so much that neither one of them could exchange any kinds of words. Shido on the other hand felt such guilt! Why did he really have to pick between them? He even had enough money to rent Yukatas for the three of them! Those clothing were for the festival they'll be attending but it seems like that is impossible now.

Was this really how it was supposed to end? They didn't really have to insist on an answer from him but they had to! If you don't even try and get an answer from Shido, then he would never answer a question like that. Bickering and arguing were two things that they kept performing with one another every time his name came up but now, Kaguya doesn't even to find this decision good for both.

Kaguya couldn't make any more rebuttals but maybe she just couldn't muster up the courage to even continue on with this conversation. Also, it seems like Yuzuru has had enough. Any more words from her sister could make her disappointment increase further!

It's too late to turn back now though. They have already agreed to leave if you're the one not chosen. Without another word coming from either of the Yamai twins, Yuzuru left the park.

It was now just the two of them… Shido and Kaguya. Both also seem to feel bad about what has transpired but a deal's a deal! Having the defeated party stay would just make things feel awkward after all. Although, Kaguya wanted her sister to stay and she was sure that Yuzuru would feel the same.

10 minutes have passed ever since Yuzuru has left both of them. Of course, to respect the sadness that Kaguya was feeling, Shido kept quiet for that period. Having her stay silent must be the only thing that would be helpful right now. He would have felt the same as Kaguya if Kotori would leave him like that. Though, he had a schedule to keep. After some seconds of gathering himself up, he finally spoke.

"Hey Kaguya… I'll just—" Shido was about to volunteer to be the one who would return the skates but he was abruptly cut by Kaguya.

"No, I'll do it. Just stay here, Shido." Kaguya wanted a breather just to rest easy from that scene. She knew that Shido would try and insist on doing it himself but after some words, Shido obliged. After removing his skates and wearing his shoes, Kaguya held his skates and removed hers as well. She then wore her shoes as well.

Not so much later, Kaguya made her way to the rental stand with her heading looking down, depressed. Depression or guilt? The answer was both. As she continued her way to the stand, she noticed that the wind suddenly became slightly stronger. She ignored this and finally arrived at the front of the stand where she met Urasashi.

Yes, she knew this guy for years now! Along with Shido and Yuzuru, she would rent skates from him and then he would give a signature smile at the three of them but that was gone! It was now just the two of them… also, that smile of Urasashi was gone. It was now a frown.

"Ahh, Kaguya! It's been a while since I saw you." Urasashi managed a small smile which did nothing to smoothen the atmosphere between them. "Yes, I saw Shido and you but where's Yuzuru? She hasn't appeared in front of me yet."

Shot! There it goes again. Yuzuru, Yuzuru, Yuzuru… If Kaguya knew that guilt would be this painful, she would have let Shido pick Yuzuru instead! "Yeah, it's been a while Urasashi-san…" Her voice filled with sorrow caused Urasashi to raise an eyebrow.

"There _is _something wrong, isn't there?" Kaguya couldn't lie to Urasashi. She knew that he could tell a lie just by looking at the person's eye.

"Hai… it's about Yuzuru." Urasashi couldn't help but release a sigh.

"I see." He fidgeted a bit as if something struck him.

"I-I just came here to return the skates." She placed the skates on the counter and was about to leave but Urasashi called out.

"Just be careful out there… I'm sensing that winds have suddenly gotten stronger…" He sounded serious! Well, that _is _what she thought until she let him finish. "Watch your skirt now, Kaguya!"

Classical Urasashi… he may be somewhat serious at first but in the next second, he'll make a harassing joke.

Kaguya ignored that last part but couldn't help herself from clenching her fist in embarrassment. With that aside, she went back to Shido (who was waiting on the bench). Maybe she had to take this date even more seriously from now on. After all, Yuzuru had to leave like that just because of her. No mistakes must be committed!

In roughly 30 seconds, Kaguya has made it back to Shido and was now ready for the next stage of the date! Even if she didn't know what was gonna happen next, that won't stop this new founded energy she suddenly acquired.

"Oi Shido, where are we going next then? I know that your foot may be sore and all from it but just tell me." If you're thinking, his foot is not sore. He just feels tired from all that skating and walking… plus the factor of stress.

"C'mon Kaguya! Cut me some slack. I thought that we would rest here for the time being." Shido stood up from his position. "Plus, the place we're going to would still start in a few hours from now and I'm not telling.

Too bad for Shido, Kaguya can read his thoughts like book. "We're going to that fireworks festival, aren't we?" How did she know? It's quite easy really. The Yamai twins spoke to Kotori (white ribbons) before this date and she kept saying something about colors exploding in the end.

That sudden on-the-spot answer surprised Shido! "Y-You knew?! Who told you about it? I'm sure that I kept it as a secret…" A secret? If it was a secret then how did Kotori know about it?! Well, that's a story for another time. "Anyway, we should go do some casual stuff for now. I'm not sure that it would cheer you up but hopefully it does!"

"Haha… you always think that making me go through some strolls and casual walks would cheer me up. Stop thinking all that." She rejected the idea of his. "Although, thanks for the offer Shido. I just need to cheer myself up, that's all."

It's not like Shido doesn't understand the feelings of Kaguya. It was just that he felt wrong for doing such an action!

"Yeah… I just wanted to at least ease you from your sorrow, Kaguya." Shido cuddled her which earned a cute fluster from Kaguya. He hasn't hugged Kaguya like this for a year as well. Having to take care of Spirit business has really taken a toll in his free time. "Let's just stay calm for today…"

"I guess you're right on that. I think Yuzuru would feel the same…" She started to feel at ease, once Shido held her hand. "I just hope this would turn out well…"

As soon as they got that situation out of their way, they walked together. What was their next location? Shido was supposed to think of one but he still couldn't. Because of that, he decided to just exit the park and just think of it as the walk out. It's not like something terrible would happen while he spaces out shortly to think, right? He just needed time to recover from everything that has transpired.

'What are you doing Shido?! Why can't you talk to her normally as you always do? Is it because you feel like you betrayed Yuzuru or is it because you just can't believe that you actually chose someone?' Shido just couldn't get that decision out of his mind. 'I could have chosen something else right? Is still possible to change what I have done? Is it too late?'

Shido will never feel the same after what has just happened…

_Later that day…_

Ahh… the fireworks festival! It is where many couples go together in harmony and watch exploding colors on the sky. Usually, going to a fireworks festival could mean that you're either family, very close or the more classical reason, dating.

Shido has already rented some Yukatas in advance but he had to cancel one of them since Yuzuru couldn't come along with them.

Shido had a sky blue Yukata on with not much decoration on it but it was sufficient enough to please the eyes. He was somewhat used to wearing all kinds of clothing all because of the experience from the past with the Yamai twins. Yeah… those moments with the Yamai twins…

Shido would have offered many things just to ensure that their relationships would stay intact. Now's not the time for those thoughts though. He had already chosen Kaguya so he cannot turn back from the decision now.

It was already 19:00, evening. Shido and Kaguya were walking together, with Kaguya cuddling to his arm. Not only did that start to heat up the face of Kaguya, but it also started to make Shido start heating up himself.

"It will still take a while before the fireworks start. Do you want to eat anything, Kaguya-san?" From the experiences of Shido, Kaguya kept insisting on purchasing numerous festival meals like Takoyaki. Festivities are one of the things Shido looks forward to.

"If you insist…" It seems like Shido is now able to read the thoughts of the Yamai twins. They knew how to do it as well.

The festival was quite wide in structure so it had so much room to roam around. It was perfect for those kinds of couples that like doing the said action. Among all of the people Shido knew, the Yamai twins were the ones that were very keen on going to festivals. May it be fireworks or a normal holiday festival, they were there.

With that said, they walked around the festivals, purchasing food, playing some of those small games that festivals offer, and for Shido, saying goodbye to his wallet.

Within 15 minutes, something was announced. "The fireworks are planned to start in a few moments. If you would want to watch our fantastic play of colors, please head to center of the festival grounds." They heard this small intermission and made their way to the center, along with a crowd heading there as well (Mostly couples).

After some time, the combination of colors was launched into the dark sky. Awe was one way to describe the emotions that the two of them had. Many images could be seen on the sky. This continued on for about 10 minutes.

At last, the colors were beginning to diminish. It seems like the grand finale was close to being revealed. It's been a few moments before something happened. With a hard boom being heard, a large red projectile could be seen hurling to the dark sky, illuminating it. After that launch, even more red flares were launched towards the open dark sky.

That has caused an amazing red explosion, illuminating the sky. The words were now spread and it read, "KISS".

Around them, numerous couples obliged to the words and kissed even if they knew that they were with other strangers. With some indirect peer pressure oozing from the others, Shido was bold enough to kiss Kaguya right on the lips like he didn't care. Despite his sudden action, Kaguya allowed him to continue with this sudden move he made on her.

Not so much later, the festival started closing down. Kaguya and Shido have already headed out as well since the last remaining stands were not really interesting now. Plus, they had to check out Yuzuru… and Shido had to cook dinner for Kotori! This really was bad for him… They had to go back quick!

"I'll be going to check on Yuzuru. You can go ahead and feed Kotori, if that's what you're thinking." Damn! How does she always seem to get the right answer?!

"It's alright, I still have time." Shido insisted on coming along with her and so she obliged. "I need to get a look of her to check on her as well. After all… she seemed devastated after _that_…"

Without further debating, they made their way to the Yamai residence. There was something off though. The atmosphere felt dense and heavy, with the ability to breathe a bit more difficult. The other thing that they noticed was… that Yuzuru wasn't there!

They started a panic before they began searching for her. This really is a terrifying situation… where could she have gone?

…

Months passed but there still was no sign of the calculative twin anywhere! Winds felt colder and harsh weather was starting to be more common. Could this be the work of his decision? Where has she gone and what has she become? Was that dream actually a vision from the future? Now he'll never know.

He made an oath to himself though. An oath to find Yuzuru and rescue her!

* * *

**End of Kaguya Outcome.**


End file.
